DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate descdption of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine enrolled its first participants in 1998, was supported by at K30 grant since 1999, and graduated its first cohort of M.S. degree recipients in June, 2000. In its short existence, the CRTP has become a major and much-valued institutional resource, highly regarded throughout the institutions that make up the clinical and academic programs at Einstein. Its 44 graduates have been successful investigators at Einstein, its affiliates, and in other institutions, and have been effective ambassadors of the value and effectiveness of this training approach. The program comprises a didactic curriculum (in epidemiology, biostatistics, study design, research ethics, scientific communication, and other skills); a mentored clinical research experience (leading to the Master's Thesis); a collaborative, interdisciplinary environment; and an important focus of programmatic commitment, institutional resources, and inter-instititutional collaboration. CRTP Scholars are diverse, highly motivated, selected, and supported clinician-investigators, most of whom have experience in clinical research but no formal training. The curriculum has been well received, and the mentors effective and engaged. The CRTP Director and Associate Directors, faculty, mentors, and Advisory Committees have been committed to this program, and Einstein has been extremely supportive. The visibility and success of this program has had a profound effect on the culture at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine and its affiliates, demonstrating that investigator-initiated clinical research has a critical role in the future of our academic center. The CRTP has operated hand in glove with other institutional programs, including our GCRC, and has spawned several important training initiatives, most notably a multidisciplinary K12 award. The next period of K30 support will build upon our early success, and will include several new curriculum enhancements, including molecular epidemiology, grant writing skills, and advanced statistical methods. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Albert Einstein College of Medicine, Bronx, NY Montefiore Medical Center, Bronx, NY Jacobi Medical Center, Bronx, NY KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project SEE ATTACHED LIST OF KEY PERSONNEL Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Name Paul R. Marantz, MD, MPH Arthur Blank, PhD William Burton, PhD Hillel Cohen, DrPH Katherine Freeman, DrPH Sanjeev Gupta, MD Gloria Ho, PhD Ruth Macklin, PhD Michael Mulvihill, DrPH Nanette Santoro, MD Mayris Webber, DrPH Xiaonan Xue, PhD Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, KEY PERSONNEL Organization Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine Albert Einstein College of Medicine First Middle): Marantz, Paul R Role on Project Principal Investigator Summer Course Faculty, Statistics Course Evaluator Associate Director for Curriculum Thesis Consultant (Stats) Associate Director for Research Faculty, Epi II Faculty, Research Ethics Associate Director for Admissions and Student Affairs Associate Director for Mentoring Summer Course Faculty, Epi I Faculty, Stats III Marantz, Paul R. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT